


Like Father, Like Son

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Percy is a perfectionist, Pius and Yaxley blood adopted Percy, learning dark magic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Even as a Death Eater, Percy is a perfectionist.  Antonin proves himself helpful.





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: AU when the Death Eaters held the Ministry. Pius Thicknesse is the Minister of Magic, and Percy Weasley is dark. Percy Weasley/Antonin Dolohov slash with Pius Thicknesse/Ares Yaxley background pairing. Warning for muggle torture and implied lemons.**

“This isn’t meant to be so difficult, Percy.”

Percy scowled at Antonin. “Then why is it proving so difficult? What use am I to our Lord if I can’t master a simple Crucio?”

Antonin smirked. He had never imagined when his Lord ordered him to teach Ares and Pius’s newly adopted adult son that Percy would be as dedicated to learning dark magic as he was turning out to be. But the Unforgivables took time to learn for one raised light. Pius Thicknesse had found the Imperius difficult, but Percy was having trouble with the Crucio.

“You are being too impatient with yourself, Percy,” Antonin said softly as he came up behind his lover. “Try to relax.”

Antonin felt Percy’s tension ease slightly as he slipped an arm around his lover’s slender waist.

“That’s right,” Antonin whispered, coaxing Percy to lean back against him. “Just close your eyes. This curse is primarily felt rather than seen.” He slipped his hand down Percy’s wand arm and curled around it until his hand lay over Percy’s hand.

The bound muggle on the ground made no sound, and Antonin decided that it was best that Percy not yet see the terror in the muggle’s eyes.

“Now, let’s try again.” His voice was quiet and soothing. “Cast it.”

Eyes still closed, Percy allowed Antonin to guide him through the wand motion. 

_“Crucio!”_ Percy shouted. The muggle screamed in pain as the curse hit him directly. 

Antonin let go of Percy’s arm. “Open your eyes, Percy! You’ve done it! Now just hold it steady.”

Percy’s eyes flew open, and a grin spread over his face as he watched the muggle writhe on the ground at his feet.

Antonin bit down hard on Percy’s neck, tasting the dark magic that flowed through his lover even as he slipped his hand inside Percy’s robes. As he brought him off, Percy’s curse escalated, and his climax shattered the muggle’s mind and body.

Percy broke the curse and twisted around to face Antonin. 

His lover smirked. “How did you like it?”

For one of those rare times, Percy was speechless. But when Antonin would have spoken, he found himself shoved up against the nearest wall as Percy dropped to his knees and tore open his robes to swallow him whole. Antonin cursed, yanking his lover’s head closer as dark magic and even darker lust overcame them both.

From the shadows, Ares and Pius watched. 

“It’s just the same way it happened for me,” Pius whispered.

Ares smiled. “You know what they say. Like father, like son,” he said softly.

The Minister of Magic pushed his lover up against the wall, and Ares Yaxley said nothing more for a while. 


End file.
